Abby The Humbie
by Empv
Summary: Abby is the daughter of Zed and Addison and today is her first day of high school what adventures would enter into Abby’s life?
1. Chapter 1:Abby A Human and Also A Zombie

It has been years since Humans and Zombies were at peace.

Zed and Addison happily had gotten married and had a child named Abby. Abby turned out to be part human and part zombie. That made her a Humbie! Her parents came up with that word because they thought it sounded cute! Abby had a mixture of both her parents hair color,which was white and green, and had very light skin. She looked absolutely beautiful,like her mother. Since she was a child, Abby was usually bullied,because of how she looked. Also, because she's part human and part zombie.

Abby has two friends. Her first friend was ,actually, her god daughter, Quinn. Quinn is the child of Bree and Bucky. Quinn has always been on Abby's side ever since Elementary School. She always protected her from bullies. Her second best friend is Mickey,the son of Bonzo and Eliza. He is a good-hearted young boy that always cheers Abby up by making a joke that will make her laugh.

Abby knows that Middle School was always the worst. Today is her first day of High School, which is going to be a new adventure~

"Dad,they are going to make fun of me.",said Abby. She and her parents were having breakfast.

"Don't worry,sweetie, High School is going to be different for you! I promise!,"saidZed

"Yeah, don't worry! If High School turns out bad there are things you are always going to know! You have your friend and god daughter. They are always going to be by your side. Me and your Dad are always going to be here also.", said Addison.

She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder to make her feel better. That made Abby smile.

"Thanks Mom.", said Abby, as she heard a sound outside. It turned out to be the school bus!

"That's the bus!",shouted Zed.

Abby ran to get her bookbag and receives hugs and kisses from her parents to tell her to have a good day. Abby ran out of the house got on the bus and left for school.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrived At School

The bus stopped at the school. All the bus riders tumbled off, mixing into the crowd, running into the school building.

Abby was the last one to come off of the bus. When she stepped down, she heard, "Hey Abby!".

Nearby, it was her goddaughter, Quinn reaching her hand out for a high five. "Hey Quinn.", said Abby. She gave Quinn a high five.

"So,ready for high school? 'cause,I'm ready, I mean,I want to become popular!", shouted Quinn,in excitement. Abby,chuckled and smiled, but,it all of a sudden faded away sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?", asked Quinn.

"Nothing.", answered Abby.

"Come on,Abbs, you can tell me.", said Quinn.

"Alright, it's just..that they are going to make fun of me because..look at me.",said Abby.

Quinn took a deep breath,she knew how many times back in Elementary School, Abby was bulllied. This was because of Abby being part zombie and part human. Quinn puts her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"Listen ,Abby ,I know that you've been bullied so many times. No more scars and bruises. I'll be by your side.",said Quinn. She patted Abby on the back.

"I got your back.", said Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn.", said Abby.

"Now ,come on ,Mickey is inside.", said Quinn. She ran into the school with Abby.


	3. Chapter 3:The Classroom

The teacher was calling out names of students already in their seats. By the time Quinn and Abby entered the classroom, everybody was quiet. All action stopped and together, the class turned and stared at them.

Suddenly,the teacher snapped out of it and shouted, "There you two are ! Abby and Quinn!"

As Abby and Quinn took their seats, they tried to be as quiet as possible. Next to Abby sat her best friend,Mickey.

"Yo! What's up,Abby?",asked Mickey. He reached out his hand to give her a high five and Abby high fived back at him.

"Alright,since we have everybody here.. let's talk. I am going to give u a few suggestions on how to get through High School.", began the teacher softly.

While the teacher was talking, Mickey took another look at Abby and Quinn.

"So,ready to start high school girls?", he asked.

"You bet, I'm ready!", shouted Quinn in the excitement.

"I kinda am...", said Abby in a calm low, soft voice.

"Hey,Abbs ,what kind of voice was that? I though you would be like, yay!!", said Mickey.

"Well, it's just...", before Abby could talk, Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Hey, what did I say before no scars and no bruises right?", asked Quinn into her ear.

Abby nodded at Quinn, then she looked at Mickey,

"Everything's fine, Mick.", said Abby.

"Okay, good.", said Mickey, he turned to face the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4:Well Well Well

A Few Minutes Later..

right after class~

Abby was checking out her locker when two girls approached- one familiar, the other,not..

"Well well well", said the familiar girl.

"Is that Abby.", said the other girl.

"Ugh ,Linda,Sandy, not today." , groaned Abby.

"What? I just want to say hello to an "old friend.", Linda sneered.

"I am not your old friend.", said Abby.

"That was just a expression.", said Linda.

"So, we're just saying, have fun during your first day of high school, get ready for us to make your life a misery for you, your god daughter, and, your boyfriend",Sandy used her fingers to count out her list of targets.

"Wait, boyfriend?",asked Abby in confusion.

"Yeah, that zombie boy who's always with you-Mickey.",said Sandy.

Abby blushed in embarrassment. There is no way that she likes Mickey as a boyfriend. For all the past years in her life, she not even thought to have a crush on anybody and not Mickey, because he is her best friend and that'll be just weird if she and Mickey were dating.

"He's not my boyfriend.",said Abby.

"Well,boyfriend or not, we are going to make your life a misery, bye.",said Linda. She and Sandy walked away leaving Abby all alone. Abby looked down, sad,and she felt unprotected. When she heard Quinn's words echoing in her head, she lifted up herself up and put on a brave face.

"We'll see about that...", she said.


	5. Chapter 5:Don’t Let Them Get To You

Abby,Quinn and Mickey met up at the bus stop. The first day of school was finally done. Abby responded to the, "How was the first day?", question by telling them that she ran into Linda and Sandy.

"I'm glad you took my advice.", said Quinn.

"Yeah, don't let those jerks get to you.", said Mickey.

"Thanks, guys.", said Abby.

"Listen, you're going to have a great time at this school! Nobody is ever going to stop you from doing it.", said Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn.", said Abby.

She ,Quinn and Mickey stopped talking just before the bus came. They hopped on the bus. The bus moved along its route taking them to their houses. When the bus dropped off Abby, her parents were already waiting in front of the house. Abby ran into her parents arms for a group hug. The three of them into the house together. "So,how was school?",began Zed.


	6. Chapter 6:Talking To Parents

The family were already sitting at the table eating dinner when the girls walked in. "So,Abby, how was the first day of school?", asked Zed.

"Yes,you haven't told us anything", said Addison.

Abby had silently put down her fork. "It was...good.", answered Abby with a small smile on her face.

Zed and Addison both smiled big on their faces.

"Well, good, Abby! Glad that you liked high school.", said Zed still smiling.

"Yeah, you're going to have a great year! You have Mickey,Quinn and probably you will make new friends.", explained Addison.

"Yeah.", said Abby with a smile on her face. She nodded in agreement.

"Alright.",began Zed. He got up from his chair.

"You girls done?", asked Zed. Addison and Abby both nod their heads, as they went to go throw out their plates in the garbage

"Okay, good night girls.", said Zed,as he gives Addison as kiss on the cheek. Abby went upstairs to her room.

"Goodnight,Abby.", said Zed.

"Night,Dad.", said Abby. She walked upstairs to her room, got into her pajamas and went to sleep. The thought of being a student at high school was becoming a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7:The Next Day At School

The Next Day~

While at school, everyone in class was listening to what the teacher was talking about. Some of the students were getting a little antsy waiting for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang, Mickey exploded, "Man, I felt like I would be stuck in that room forever! What do you think, Abby?"

"Yeah.", agreed Abby. She smiled and nodded her head. Quinn pats her on the back. Abby giggled but, heard footsteps walking behind them.

They turned around to see Linda and Sandy.

"We got the whole crew, I see?", asked Linda smirking.

"Not them again...",Mickey groaned.

"What do you want, Linda?",asked Quinn.

"I want nothing. I'm just surprised that there is the three of you. That's all." said Linda.

"Good. Now,leave.", Quinn nods.

"Fine. Don't give me attitude like that, Quinny ."Linda's sarcasm provokes Quinn to start growling.

"You know I hate that nickname, right?"

"Whatever.. at least I didn't call you something nasty. Bye now.", said Linda. She did a hair whip. She and Sandy left.

"Thanks,guys.", said Abby.

"Your welcome,Abby.", both Mickey and Quinn grinned.


	8. Chapter 8:Thinking About Joining Clubs

While in the school hallways, Abby started looking up at a build board sign. The sign listed all different school clubs that the schools had. Abby stood and stared at them while humming a song that was in her head.

"Hey, Abby! What are you looking for?", asked Quinn.

She walked towards her to see what she's looking at...

"Oh..school clubs. I see thinking about joining school clubs Abbs?",asked Quinn. Abby turned to face her.

She said,"Thinking about it."

Quinn responded with a smile,"That's a good idea that you're thinking about joining clubs. It will be good for you."

"Yeah.", agreed Abby. She smiled as she looked at the building board again. Then Abby nodded at Quinn who had a really big smile on.

"I'm sure you will enjoy any one of these clubs.", said Quinn.

"I'm sure I will after I think about it.",said Abby,as she looked at the build board one more time.

"Well,bye for now, Abby.", said Quinn.

"Bye,Quinn.", said Abby as she waved bye. Then turned back to look back at the build board with so many clubs for her to join. The late bell rang to suddenly make Abby late going to class.


	9. Chapter 9:A Boy

As Abby walked into class,her teacher said, "Your late,Ms.Necrodoplis."

Abby whispered, "Sorry, it won't happen again."

Happily and with a sly smile, she went to take her seat. Behind her was Linda and next to her was a boy she never see before.

"Ugh, that's her, Jacob ,the cross-breed I was talking about." Linda nodded at Abby and then to the boy.

"But Linda,don't you understand zombies and humans are not against each other anymore. They are at peace.", whispered the boy to her.

Casually overhearing that made Abby smile.

After Class~

Abby walked out of the classroom. She saw was the same boy again from her class. She looked around for Linda, but, no sign of her...for now. Abby decided quickly to follow him.

"Hey!" she said with a big smiling face. The boy looked at her.

"Hey, you're Abby right?", said the boy.

"Yeah, that's me,and, your name is,Jacob, correct?",asked Abby.

"Yup. Thats my name, what's up?", asked Jacob.

"I I just want to say, thank you,for standing up to Linda.

"Your welcome. Its just I hate to see that some humans are still against zombies. I mean they are at peace, we are at peace. People should accept that.",stated Jacob. "Well, that's a good thing. You stood up to Linda",Abby was grateful.

"Yeah, hopefully, Linda got the message. When I'm with people like that, generally, they don't get it and they force me to choose a side. Before Jacob could finish his sentence, Abby guessed out "Zombie?"

As the two of them look at each other in the eyes, "Yeah, that. I chose that I'm on nobody's side, then,I never talk to those people again." stated Jacob.

"Well,I'm glad that you didn't talk to those people. Who knows what you will turn into if you still talk to them?.", said Abby.

Jacob and Abby continued looking into each other's eyes. The bell rang and they went in different directions in the hallways to their classes.

After School~

At the dinner table, it was very quiet. Everybody was munching on their foods. Addison asked, "So Abby how was school?"

Abby looked at her mother, she said "It was good. I'm thinking about joining clubs." As Zed heard what Abby said while he was munching on his salad.

"That's a good thing.", he said.

"Also, I met someone nice.", said Abby.

."Really, what's her name?", asked Addison.

"Oh,um,Mom,it's a boy." Abby apologized.


	10. Chapter 10:Really A Boy?

Addison And Zed were speechless. Their daughter's new friend is a boy!? They looked at each other trying to find a way to understand this.

"What's the boy's name?", Zed asked.

"Jacob", answered Abby.

"Jacob,huh?",clarified Zed,to make sure he got his name right.

"Sounds like an interesting name.", said Zed

"The name doesn't bother me. It's a nice name.", said Addison.as she looks over to her husband.

"Yes, the name is alright."agreed Zed.

"But your friend's really a boy?", asked Addison.

"Yes.", answered Abby.

"Oh.", answered Addison as she turns silent.

Abby put down her fork. She knows how her parents are feeling about this new friend of hers and decides to stay out of their reaction."

"Um,Mom,may I please be excused?", asked Abby.

"Uh,sure.", responded Addison.

Abby left upstairs to her bedroom. Both her parents looking at each other awkwardly.

"Her new friend is a boy, right?", asked Zed to his wife.

"It appears so..,Zed,it appears so. We know that one day this might happen. Abby might find someone who is just perfect for her.",explained Addison.

Zed was speechless.

"Yes! I know Addy...wait what!?,Zed suddenly was confused.

Addison said,"Think about it, Abby and this boy,Jacob,might not be more then friends. They could end up like loving each other just like you and I did.", pointed out Addison.

"Right,she might.", agreed Zed.


	11. Chapter 11:Stay Away

The Next Day At School~

Once Abby got to school, she went back to the board that has the different school clubs listed. She stood there staring at the cooking club choice which looked like it could be fun. By the time Linda came over to her, she looked upset.

"So, I heard you were talking to Jacob yesterday.",said Linda.

Abby turned her head to look at her,

"Yes why?", asked Abby in confusion.

"He belongs to me. He doesn't know it yet. As long as he is around me,the plan is that he falls in love with me.",explained Linda.

Abby was grossed out of the thought of it Linda and Jacob together.

"I see that look.",accused Linda.

"What look?",asked Abby.

"Don't play dumb with me,Abby! I know what you were thinking! Just stay away from Jacob!", growled Linda.

Linda storms off. Abby sighed.

"I want to stay away from both of them.", said Abby.

She shook her head.She took out a pencil to sign her name and join the cooking club.

Then, another person came up to her it was Jacob!

"Oh,hi ,Jacob!", said Abby.

She was excited to see him.

"Hey Abby!I saw that you were with Linda? Was she bothering you?", asked Jacob.

"Yes,kind of", answered Abby.

"Alright, that's it!! I am going to make sure she doesn't bother you again.", grouched Jacob as he walks off.


	12. Chapter 12:Talk

Jacob tried hard to catch up to Linda. He couldn't believe how fast she was walking. When he finally caught up to her, he said,

"Hey Linda,can we talk?"

Linda turned around. She smiled flirty at him. It grossed out Jacob a little.

"Anyway,can you stop bothering Abby? I mean when you are around her it makes her uncomfortable..",said Jacob.

"Excuse me?", asked Linda.

"Yeah,I know, I didn't mean to be rude.Abby wants you to stop bullying her.", said Jacob.

"Jacob, I can do whatever I want ! You're not my Dad!",yelled Linda. She walked away leaving Jacob in silence. He hoped Linda gets what he is talking about. He worried for Abby that Linda might bother her again. His eyes turned yellow. He starts huffing and puffing like an angry beast.

"No Jacob ,don't get mad..not here..not right now.", he said to himself. Abby was watching nearby.

"Was Jacob okay? He was acting like he was some animal, but then,stopped acting like it...?


	13. Chapter 13:You Gotta Hide It

The bus pulled up and stopped, Jacob got off and happily waved goodbye as it drove away. Jacob ran straight onto the path that ran into the bushes and trees. The small house made out of wood was at the end of the path.

He threw his backpack down on the front step and shouted, "Dad I'm home!"

An older man probably in his late 30's came towards him.

"Hey son.", he said. He pulled Jacob into a hug. After hugging, the father asked, "So how was school?"

Jacob became a little nervous. He thought of his Dad somehow becoming angry. "Well, um ,Dad, I almost showed it." Dad spun around, his mouth opened in shock, knowing what his son was talking about.

"But,don't worry I held it back.",assured Jacob. He smiled nervously and did a nervous chuckle.

He hoped his father won't be mad at him for what he had done. He watched his father, took a deep sigh, as he walked closer to his son.

"Son, you gotta hide it to try and control it. If you don't it

will bring you into the same situation as your mother was." Explained Jacob's father as he puts his two hands on Jacob's shoulders "Right Dad." Says Jacob "Okay good." Says Jacob's Dad as he takes off his hands on his son's shoulders and walks away to make dinner and as his son follows him.


	14. Chapter 14:Telling

The Next Day~

Abby was just heading to her locker to organize her stuff. Jacob came up to her..

"Hey,Jacob.", greeted Abby.

"Hi,Abby ! I talked to Linda yesterday. It didn't go so well, as you could tell.",said Jacob.

"Jacob.",began Abby.

"Yes?", asked Jacob.

"Why did you become angry? You were a pretty nice guy from the start.",said Abby, in a low tone.

"I know that I'm pretty nice, but ,sometimes, I have anger issues.", explained Jacob "Then,why are you huffing and puffing...like a wolf?",asked Abby.

That was the point at which it all became clear to Jacob. His eyes became yellow again! He started growling and slammed Abby on the locker.

I have anger issues okay!", growled Jacob in a aggressive tone. That made Abby scared and frightened. She slowly began to sit down. Jacob's eyes turned normal. "Oh,my,god,Abby!I'm so sorry.", he said sadly.

He tried to touch her by the arm, but ,Abby whisked her arm away. She, then, started crying in fear"

"Look, Abby, these are not normal anger issues I have...", he said.

"Then, what is it then!?" demanded Abby in tears.

"I'm-I'm .., stuttered Jacob

"Your what!?,asked Abby.

"Im a werewolf. I turn into wolf whenever I get angry ,but, promise not to tell anyone?",asked Jacob.

"I promise.", said Abby as she hugs him while hugging him in the background there was Linda...


	15. Chaoter 15:Your Big Bad Secret

While Jacob was walking in the hallways, he spotted Linda. Linda was smirking at him. "Linda,why are you smirking at me like that?", asked Jacob.

"Oh ,you know that I found about your big, bad secret that you are keeping from me and the whole world.",gloated Linda.

"No,Linda, what did you hear?", he asked.

"Oh, yes,I heard everything and I've recorded it as well.", Linda continued to rub in her negative comments.

She picked up her phone and showed him a video of the moment Jacob slammed Abby against the locker.

Jacob was speechless.

Don't worry, I'll control it and we'll pretend like it didn't happened."Linda sounded like she was on "his"side.

Jacob was in fear about how much trouble he will be with his father if that video gets posted on the web.

"Alright ,Jacob I will delete this video if you...", nodded Linda.

Jacob blurted out, "If what?"

"If you date me.", said Linda. She continued smirking.

"What, no.",gaspedJacob.

Why would he date Linda? She was a cruel person to Abby, anyway. All because of her being part human and part zombie

"Then, if you don't date me..then this video is going to be posted on the web! Everybody will see what a vicious beast you are!", yelled out Linda. She was about to press the send button on her phone while doing a laugh that was viciously wicked.

"Don't do it ,Lind ,or or I will ,arrrrrrrrrrrgh!"Jacob was quickly overwhelmed as the other students around them turned around,

Jacob's eyes turned yellow, his teeth turned sharp, and,half of his body was growing hairs all around as he attacks.

Linda let her phone drop to the ground smashing the glass into a million pieces -as Jacob starts growling and attacking Linda.

"Back off beast!", warned Linda.

Jacob let out a growl in anger. His growing sharp nails that are turning into claws and scratched Linda on the cheek. This left her a huge bloody scratch.

"Ow ,my cheek ,my beautiful cheek!", whined Linda in tears.

That made Jacob stop.

One of the school staffs came and drag both Linda and Jacob into the principal's office.


	16. Chapter 16:He Didnt Mean To!

The staff dragged both Linda and Jacob into the principal's office. There all along the way, the other students watched in the backround, including Abby.

"Oh no.", whispered Abby.

"I caught these two fighting.", said the school staff member to the principal.

"Ooooh.. these two were fighting I see." said the principal.

Both Linda and Jacob listened in on their conversation. They knew the principal was a scary person. They were nervous. The principal sat down into his seat.

"Linda,Jacob why were you fighting?",he asked in a voice so serious.

Jacob doesn't want to say anything to the principal about why they are fighting. He wished he could lie but that would make everything worse. He had always been an honest boy but he would never lie.

"Mr.Devon, Jacob is a werewolf!",accused Linda.

"Werewolf!?! There is no such thing.", said Mr.Devon.

"But ,Jacob is one! He is a wild animal! I have proof!",yelled Linda. She turned to Jacob, "Come on ,Jacob,get angry!"

Jacob looked away from her, "Jacob, Mr.Devon's watching!"urged Linda.

"Stop it,Linda!",yelled Abby,from outside the principal's office. Her second cousin,Quinn,said ," stay out of it."

"I can't stay out of it ! He is my friend! I wanna help!".

Furiously,Abby walked into the principal's office.

"He didn't mean to cause trouble.",pleaded Abby.

"Oh ,really, how come I heard that Jacob and Linda were fighting, hm?", observed Mr.Devon.

"Because Linda was threatening Jacob that she was going to send something about Jacob online!"

Mr.Devon gasped at that.

Linda got up and stomp towards Abby "You little monster!", growled Linda. as she was about to attack Abby.

"No,don't touch her!", yelled out Jacob as Jacob steps in to protect Abby. He growled at her as his eyes turned yellow which shocked all the other students.

"Linda's right! I am a werewolf, and ,I know I may be threatening. I also have a kind heart for her!", shouted Jacob as he looks at Abby. smile, with her cheeks blushing which made Linda scream as she looked at the principal,

"Mr.Devon expel Abby and Jacob!"Screamed Linda.

"Go ahead, Linda, expel us together cause we don't care what you do to us", saidJacob. "And no matter what the things, you do don't stop us!",Jacob looked at Abby and kissed her on the lips. Abby's parents arrived. So did Jacob's Dad! shocked to see what's going on.


	17. Chapter 17:How Could You Do This?

"What-what, are you kissing my daughter!?",shouted Zed in anger.

Jacob and Abby were finished kissing

"Abby! I thought you and this boy were friends!?", yelled Addison.

"I thought so,too ,Mom.",said Abby shyly.

"Well,you have a lot of explaining to do when you get home!",blasted Zed.

He grabbed Abby's arm ,and ,both he,his wife and Abby walked outside.

Jacob was alone with his Dad. His Dad could tell that Jacob was showing his yellow eyes. "How could you do this!?",scolded his Dad.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know what I was thinking..", said Jacob sadly.

"Well you better start thinking, because now we have to leave this place! You better goodbye to your, "girlfriend!", disgusted Jacob's Dad grabbed his hair, and,dragged him to their car.

In the parking lot, both of the families's cars were next to each other. Before Abby and Jacob stepped into their vehicles,they gave each other a sad look. Then cars drove away.


	18. Chapter 18:The End

When the family arrived home "I knew it I knew you were in love with that boy!" Shouted Zed "Dad please I just didn't realize he and I could become something more!" Yelled Abby "Abby me and your mother knew you were in love with him you were smiling when you told us about him!" Yelled Zed "And kissing him!? That leads to a big discussion about that!" Yelled Addison "But Mom,Dad you two were in love before right but your families and friends tried to keep you apart but you didn't let that from stopping you." Told Abby "I know sweetie but this is different."Says Addison "How is it different Mom I had my first kiss with a boy not with it's any boy a werewolf!" Shouted Abby "Abby that is it!" Growled Zed "No it's not it!" Shouted Abby "Hey don't speak in a tone like that in such a matter!" Yelled Addison "I can't believe you two that you would not speak what love is I wish you two aren't my parents at all I wish you two hadn't even meet!" Yelled Abby the whole room broke into silence Addison and Zed were speechless on what their own daughter had just said after all they've been through to try to be together during their high school years they remembered when they first met they remembered how humans like Addison hated zombies like Zed they remembered their first date or the time at that nightclub or as they called that destroyed factory from years ago but what will happen if they hadn't met that was said from their own daughter they were too speechless to talk about that till Abby run up to her room and cry she knew that she regretted on saying that she but she was so upset she got her room just in time before Zed and Addison called her her name so she could shut the door all that she could do was cry she didn't cry for too long she decided to sneak out the window to go look for Jacob.

Somewhere~

Abby searched high and low for Jacob not waking anybody up when all hope was lost and Abby was about to give up Jacob appeared right behind her it surprised her but she was happy to see him he was happy to see her too they ran and gave each other a big hug "Abby what are you doing here this late?" Asked Jacob "I came to find you." Says Abby "I came here to find you too." Says Jacob as the both of them start embracing "I got some bad news me and my father have to move tomorrow cause I spilled out the big secret at school." Told Jacob "Well that stinks but I will never forget you Jacob you were the most amazing guy I ever met." Says Abby sweetly feeling like these were one of these movies she watched when she was little she forgot what it was called something about a girl falling in love with a beast but who cares about that right now "Yeah...hey I have a idea!" Shouted Jacob in excitement "What is it?" Asked Abby "Why don't you run away with me?" Asked Jacob "Um what?" Questioned Abby mishearing what he said "We'll run away together this place couldn't stand us anyway don't you feel that so let's run away to "..a new location. We will start living together in tiny,a small house far away from here.

"aaa.llll on our own.", Jacob.

Abby had a thought of that "sure,this is a scary thought.

But, she knew how mad her parents were after they saw her kissing. She still loves her parents and could imagine how worried they will be if she runs away.

"Jacob that is a nice idea but we can't run away from this place. This is our home. I know some people could be rude and judgmental to how we are like. Linda has been too blind to see it.", explained Abby.

"What do you mean?"asked Jacob.

"What I mean is that the world can be a nasty place, but ,someday the world can be better.", explained Abby.

"Wow,Abby ,that was deep. I will think on that." ,said Jacob. He came over to her to give her a big hug.

"It's okay, Jacob, you thought of something to solve our problems ,but ,it wasn't going to be a working idea.",said Abby.

"Right.", said Jacob.

He looked deeply into her eyes ,then ,started kissing.

In the background, was Zed and Addison and Jacob's Dad. They were looking for their children, but ,when they spotted them kissing, they were shocked, but ,smiled. Zed and Addison realized how harsh they were on Abby.

Jacob's Dad realized, he shouldn't pressure his son to hide what he is.

The parents became more accepting about the relationship between Abby and Jacob.

The End


End file.
